Classic WoW Wiki talk:Zone category project
Grrrrr, perhaps I should have just called this the category project? What do you think all, should we rename it, make separate categories for the others that need to be changed (Quest, City, Instance, etc), or just do them under this project name? -- 15:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's true that this project is closely related to renaming various categories, so closely in fact that I think it should all fall under one project title. I'm thinking one main page describing the project, how to help, who's doing it, etc. etc., and then seperate pages keeping track of the progress in each area (Quest, City, Instance, Continent, Zone, etc.). So logically, we should just change the name of this project to be more encompassing. Which sucks, because I was really fond of "zeecy-pee". --Mikaka 00:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) True, Kirkburn was adamant about not having a ton of projects cluttering up space. Otherwise I would say make a "Category Project" and then keep this page and just make it a "subproject", and have other subproject pages such as the "Quest Category Project" (which is going to be a doozy, let me tell you). Actually, I would almost say instances and cities could be covered under the scope of this project - cities are in fact their own zones, as are instances. So perhaps we should keep this project for zones, cities, and instances; then make a separate project called the "Quest Category Project" for those, since that will be a monster of a project (all the quest pages need to be un-hardcoded, and their questboxes need to be updated). Just throwing ideas out there ;P -- 01:54, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :I got my bot up and running (User:Piubot) to help out with this project, and some other categorization stuff. As for project scope, I'd vote for "Category project", and things like this would be sub-projects or tasks. --Piu (?!) 00:07, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me! -- 01:00, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Instance categories While the process of renaming the instance categories certainly falls under the scope of this project, Instances are different enough that they need different sorts of subcategories then zones. First, one of the most important aspects of a dungeon is the items that drop there. So we need a seperate category for that (possible another sub category for items that drop off bosses vs. items that drop off any mob in the dungeon, but that might be getting too specific). Also most instances have no NPCs at all, and the few that do have one or two at most. Should we still have this subcategory for instances like Blackfathom Deeps, which only has one? Consistency has its advantages, but this might be a little silly. Finally, should bosses just be listed in the Mobs category, or should they have a sub-sub-category? It might be nice to seperate the two, given their differences. Let me know what you think. --Mikaka 00:23, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :I was just getting them up there for ideas more than anything. Glad someone noted their presence. I would definitely agree with "what items drop there". If anything, it would be nice to add items to the category which aren't there yet, using wowhead or thottbot. As to "world drop" items vs bosses, I'd say on a per-instance basis. Some instances have a ton of world drop items in instances, some have only a few. I think, in fact, most of this is going to have to be a case by case basis. Odds are for most instances, we won't have to subcat on the NPC cats either. I would suggest on the mobs category, that we separate the bosses out by using Category:instance mobs, which will put them at the top of the category rather than lost in the middle. -- 00:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::An item drop category for each instance would be nice to have. I think it should encompass every item that is unique to that instance, otherwise you'd have world drop BoE item pages with 50 or so categories on it. Those need their own "world drop epics" or whatever category. I don't think it needs to get too specific on the categories, i.e. "boss drops" and "trash mob drops" for each instance, unless there are a lot of em. --Piu (?!) 16:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Did Ragefire Chasm as a test run. Seems fine to me. Anyone got anything to add? --Mikaka 04:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Looks peachy keen --Piu (?!) 05:07, 6 November 2007 (UTC) New supercats I created three new supercategories: *Category:NPCs by zone *Category:Mobs by zone *Category:Quests by zone The idea is to place any new category such as Category:Teldrassil NPCs in to Category:NPCs by zone, and so on. --Piu (?!) 18:06, 5 January 2008 (UTC)